Things Unseen
by oxytocin
Summary: A Harry Potter drabble collection, mostly Remus/Sirius with splashes of other pairings thrown around here and there. To be updated periodically!
1. Complainte de la Butte

Paris was beautiful, Remus decided.

He closed his eyes, the soft breeze caressing his face as he leaned slightly over their hotel balcony, breathing the air in deeply, breathing in Paris.

When he opened his eyes the sun was peeking out over the housetops down below. It was only early morning, but people had begun to move about on the streets. The breeze tickled Remus's ears as he watched.

He was allowed the small luxury of not having to know how much time passed before he left the balcony, entering back into the hotel room. They had left the windows open during the night, and the wind was rustling the white bed curtains. The curtains billowed and swayed, and the man lying on the bed was occasionally hidden from view.

Remus leaned against the bed frame, the sunlight pouring in through the windows and warming the back of his neck. He silently watched the man breathe, the way a strand of hair fluttered with every breath. Soon though, the man opened his eyes, and, blinking sleepily, said, "Hello, angel."

Remus laughed. "What?"

The man's eyelids were drooping and he lazily stuck out his arms, inviting Remus back into the bed. "The sun lights up your hair and gives you a halo." he explained, as if this was obvious.

Remus obliged, rolling his eyes a little, and crawled back under the bed sheets. "Sirius, are you still drunk?"

Sirius beamed. "Probably." He replied, and leaned over to give Remus a soft, languid kiss.


	2. 1973

_let's go back to 1973..._

A thirteen year old Sirius Black lets out a sigh of frustration and slams his book shut. He and his other thre friends are sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, which is surprisingly deserted.

"Not really," James replies when Sirius voices his concern aloud. "It's two in the morning on a Saturday, Sirius. Everyone else had somewhere to be."

Sirius doesn't input the cheesy "I had to be here" and instead rolls his eyes, as Remus turns a page in his book. His book is propped up on his knees in a way that hides his head from view. Sirius wonders what his expression is right now.

Something hits Sirius on the side of his head. He turns to see Peter looking innocently at the ceiling, but the small wads of paper give him away. Sirius grabs one and flicks it with his finger - it hits James squarely on his nose.

For a few minutes the three of them have a silent battle, exaggeratedly ducking and attacking. Sirius is sure Remus's expression is one of exasperation now. Eventually they run out of paper.

"Remus, can I have a few pages from your book?" Sirius asks lightheartedly.

"No," Remus replies without hesitation. "But you have a few pieces of spare parchment in your bag, remember?"

Sirius brightens, and the game begins again. Sirius's attacks are more focused on the back of Remus's book now though, and eventually Remus sharply closes his book in irritation, eye practically twitching.

Remus leaves, muttering a "I'm going to bed". James and Peter snicker, and Sirius grins, following Remus up the stairs. They walk halfway before Remus whips around, pushing his books into Sirius's chest in order to create some distance between the two.

Remus's eyelashes flutter in a way that makes Sirius's heart skip a few beats. He leans into the smaller boy, crowding him back into the wall.

Remus looks up curiously and Sirius kisses him. It's sweet and everything Sirius imagined and wanted, and more.

He drags his thumb across Remus's cheeks as they part, and Remus shivers. Sirius whispers, "'Night Remus." and grins at the other boy before returning back to the common room.

* * *

The title is actually supposed to be 1983 instead of 1973 (it's the Neon Trees song), but I realised that in 1983 James and Lily were dead and Sirius was in Azkaban...so I changed the lyrics...


	3. Such Great Heights

"I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you." Sirius proclaims confidentially one evening.

"You've been stealing lines from James." Remus replies. "In case you haven't noticed, my hair's not red. I will not be easily swayed."

Sirius snorts. "Yeah, because Lily is so 'easily swayed'."

The silence that settles around the pair is comfortable, almost sweet. Sirius absentmindedly tucks a loose strand of hair behind Remus's chin. Remus fights the urge to smile and fails.

Sirius looks Remus in the eye. "I'm tired." He says.

"What do you want me to do about it?" says Remus back.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Remus quirks an eyebrow. "Sirius, we're sitting on your bed right now."

"Oh." Sirius looks around. "That we are. We share so often, I tend to get them mixed up."

Remus rolls his eyes. "And no."

"No what?"

"No you may not sleep in my bed tonight. I need to get up early tomorrow to tutor Victor Keynes in charms, and you snore."

Sirius acts affronted. "So you're kicking you boyfriend out of what's half his, to tutor another man in the dawny hours of early morning? For shame, Remus."

Remus's cheeks pinked at "boyfriend", but he doesn't give Sirius the satisfaction of a response.

More silence. Sirius stretches out his arms towards Remus, trying to recapture his attention, but Remus ignore him.

"Mooooony…"

"…what?"

"Would you kiss me if I told you I had chocolate?"

Remus actually laughs at this. Sirius brightens.

"No." says Remus. Sirius's face falls.

"Moony!" he lets out a sigh of mock frustration. "Ok, what if I just wanted you to kiss me. Would you?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Well, what if…wait."

Remus grabs Sirius's shoulder and kisses him.

"That was to shut you up, I hope you know."

"Aha! My strategy has been revealed…"


	4. Diners & Motorbikes

Remus is sitting at the diner with Lily one afternoon, books spilling out of his bag as they discuss politics, philosophy, art, and other intellectual pursuits. Remus loves talking to Lily, and it makes him happy to know that she enjoys their time together as well.

They chat away, talking animatedly with their hands and laughing, when Lily spots a pair of boys entering the diner. She rolls her eyes and flicks a strand of her fire red hair behind her shoulder. "That's James. You know, the one that won't leave me alone." She makes a face for emphasis and Remus laughs as James and his friend stroll up.

"Hey, Evans." James says. "Having a good time?"

"I was, James." LIly responds. Remus is reading, ready to direct his attention away from the secondhand embarrassment he will undoubtedly feel from James in a few moments.

James's friend slides into the booth, right next to Remus though. "Hey." the boy says.

"Hey." Remus replies, not looking up from his book.

"I drive a motorbike."

Remus looks up. He doesn't know whether this stranger is actually stupid or if he really thinks Remus is going to be impressed if he "drives a motorbike".

Remus eyes the boy sitting next to him. "I'm not a girl, you know." he says dryly. "I think motorbikes are noisy and smell."

The stranger grins. "Oh, I _know_ you're not a girl. In spite of himself, Remus flushes at this.

James coughs loudly from the other side of the booth. "Evans, er, LIly...I was...I was wondering if you...had a date to the, uh, dance this weekend."

"I don't." Lily says, shocking everyone at the table. Remus was sure she'd lie.

"Awesome! Do...would you, erm, want to go with...me?" James says hopefully.

Lily hesitates, then replies, "Sure."

Remus is making an incredulous face at her now, but she ignores him. James is elated, his friend thoroughly amused.

James stands, managing to stammer out a "see you later then" to Lily and a nod to Remus. The stranger winks at Remus and says, "Well, I _will_ be seeing you later as well."

Remus wants to roll his eyes but the corners of his mouth are twitching.

After they leave, he turns to Lily. She raises her hands and says, "Hey, when he totally bites it, then I'll actually have an excuse for ignoring him."

They talk a little bit longer, but pack up fairly soon. As Remus lifts his bag off the table, a small piece of paper flutters to the ground. He picks it up and reads,

_When I told James his obsession's friend wasn't that hard on the eyes, he suggested we concoct a plan. I'm expecting him to fail, but regardless, I'm cordially inviting you to a ride on my motorbike. Though, you strike me as the sort of person who wouldn't be that impressed initially by something that makes most girls swoon, but I can assure you it's quite the experience. And after all, I think you're more perfect than any girl I've met._

Under the message, a phone numer is scribbled, and a name.

As Remus tucks the note into his pocket, the name dances on his lips, which have curled into a smile.

_Sirius_.


	5. Four Things

_Three Things Sirius Black Won't Admit and One Thing He Does_

Sirius won't admit how much he's beginning to love mornings. He's considered himself a night person until now, but recently he's been forcing himself out of bed early, for a very specific reason.

Sunlight just barely peaks in through the dorm window, but Sirius's eyes are already open. He swings his feet out of bed and winces at how cold the floor is to his bare feet. He quickly slides into Remus's bed.

Remus jolts awake, startled for a moment, then groans into his pillow. "Sirius, what the _fu-_"

"Good morning!" Sirius tackles Remus into the bed, laughing as the smaller boy shrieks and complains that Sirius's feet are freezing.

Either James or Peter launches a pillow at them and it his Sirius squarely in the face. He continues to laugh as Remus sits up, hair sticking up everywhere and a yawn on his face.

Sirius won't admit that he loves it when James is busy with Quidditch or is stalking Evans or something. It just means that Sirius is free to bother Remus as much as he wants, kicking his legs under their table in the common room and trying to convince his friend they could share a chair.

"You're too big." Remus states dryly, but there's amusement dancing in his eyes.

Sirius rolls his eyes and grins. "So now you're calling me fat, huh?"

"More of you to love." Remus replies, also grinning.

Three minutes later Sirius plops down on Remus very indelicately, squishing Remus's homework much to the other boy's chagrin. Sirius plants a kiss on Remus's cheek.

Sirius won't admit that he loves the way Remus's arms tighten when they fly on Sirius's bike, fingers clenching Sirius's jacket. He'll never tell Remus that he loves the feeling of being held like this, because he knows that Remus is actually somewhat scared. But when Sirius just feels the weight of Remus on his back and he swears he can feel Remus's heartbeat…he feels like he's flying even more than they literally are.

One afternoon they're sitting by the lake. Peter tosses bits of a sandwich at the giant squid and James talks Sirius's ear off, while Sirius watches the breeze tousle Remus's hair as Remus lies in the grass with his eyes closed.

James says something about that girl that has quite publically proclaimed her affection for Sirius. Sirius laughs it off and notices that Remus has opened his eyes.

"She's nice, but…um, not for me." Sirius says and James squints at him.

James rolls his eyes and leaves to join Peter. Remus gently nudges Sirius's arm and forces a laugh. "Oh come on, you know you love the attention." Sirius doesn't miss how Remus can't meet his gaze.

Sirius smiles but leans closer to Remus, close enough so he can whisper in Remus's ear very seriously. "No…I love you."

Sirius hears Remus's breath catch and he pulls back. He looks at the expression in Remus's eyes, how Remus is looking up at him, and wants to laugh in happiness.

* * *

Hello! I just wanted to give a quick but extremely sincere thank you to everyone who's been reading/watching/reviewing/etc. my stories (well, my drabbles since I'm still working on my actual stories haha) because you guys are seriously all so sexy and each time I get a notification that there's been traffic or reviews I like want to cry in happiness. Really. So thank you guys so much! I love you all~


	6. Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

Remus's kisses taste like cigarettes and chocolate milk.

"If you had to choose between chocolate and me, Remus, which would you choose?"

Remus takes a drag of his cigarette and blinks slowly, thoughtfully. They're sitting by the lake on evening and the Sun lowly shimmers through the tree tops, basking the two of them in an orange glow.

Remus leans back in the grass, his shirt riding up to expose a pale slice of stomach, holding his cigarette off to the side. He laughs and replies, "The chocolate, definitely." He grins up at Sirius.

Sirius playfully nudges Remus's leg, melodramatically sighing and says, "Oh, I see. I'll just rethink that sex tonight then."

Remus makes an affronted noise and ays, "Like you would. I'll have you know I've been informed I'm quite irresistible."

Sirius loves it when Remus is like this, confident and almost cocky. He loves it when Remus is aware of the effect he has on Sirius and doesn't second guess himself.

Sirius leans down to kiss Remus's forehead and Remus softly tugs him closer by the front of his shirt, lacing his fingers through Sirius's hair and pulling him in to an actual kiss. The kiss is sweet and tastes like all the things Sirius associate with Remus: books, chocolate, warmth, and cigarettes.

Remus trails his fingers along Sirius's neck as they part, and Sirius grins.

The next morning at breakfast Sirius will steal Remus's chocolate milk because Remus stole one of his shirts earlier that morning. Remus will threaten to hex Sirius's toast and they'll argue until either James or Peter tells them to shut up and quit acting like they're married.

As they're walking out of the Great Hall, James nudges Remus and asks, "Isn't that one of Sirius's shirts?" Remus laughs and Sirius rolls his eyes.

* * *

I've updated my profile with my current projects! That way you guys can bug me about the stuff you're most interested in, and it's a reminder for me. :)

Thanks for reading, as always~


End file.
